Day Dreams and Rat Toes
by Madames Jade And Aurora
Summary: With a potion to make as well as battling her feelings, Hermione can't seem to find her focus... Written in Hermione's POV, one-shot. And yes I'm aware that this is a horrible summary...


_**Hope you like this one, I thought of it while Madame Jade was absent in Algebra one day and they're her favorite shipping, so I thought maybe it would make her feel better? Okay, you probably didn't care about that. But yeah it's sorta... cute? I don't know. But I hope you like it. I do know that the summary is so much worse than the story itself, or maybe you can be the judge of that? :D **_

_**Love- Madame Aurora**_

* * *

"For this potion, you mix four cubed rat's toes…" I couldn't listen anymore. My mind wouldn't allow me to concentrate on Professor Slughorn's directions. Possibly because I had already excelled at creating this potion. Or maybe it was because of him.

My brown eyes averted to the small window in the class room, and I watched the snow flakes float from the sky. Winter is his favorite season. I blushed, and shook my head, I can't think about him! Or, right now at least. This was absolutely absurd!

"You may have partners," I felt my lips curl into a grin as Professor Slughorn finished his lesson, letting us buddy up and work in pairs. Turning quickly to find Ron, and ask him if he wanted to be my partner, my smile fell when seeing him and Harry conversing. I was going mad, I was losing my concentration over Ronald Weasley!

I saw Harry point to his Advanced Potions book, and shake his head. I loathed that book, he could get in so much trouble! And who was the "Half-blood Prince"? Ron had also teased me, saying that I 'was jealous Harry was doing better than me in Potions for once', which wasn't entirely so. I was… happy that he was cheating to perfection.

"Uh, Hermione," Ron called softly.

_"Oh how cute his blue eyes were when his cheeks flushed,"_ I thought, then mentally hit myself. I tilted my head, my physical way of saying "what?"

"Would you like to be my partner?" Ron asked, "Harry's being a git and picked the book over me and-"

"I would love to." Oops; did I just say that? He smiled, sighing with relief and I chuckled, pulling my uncontrollable chestnut brown hair into a pony tail. I wouldn't look anywhere near Harry, because he knew how I felt for Ron, and was probably snickering.

Ron stood beside me, as I read off all of the ingredients. He gathered what we needed quietly, and I began to prepare everything.

"Er can I help?" Ron asked timidly, I turned my head to look at him, and noticed he looked worried. Did I scare him?

"Yes! How would you like to cut the rat toes. Remember, cubes, and the size of the knuckles." Ron nodded, grabbing a knife, and pressed the blade to the tiny toes. I wouldn't be able to do that; I found it utterly repulsive.

"Makes me think of Scabbers…" Ron mumbled absentmindedly, wincing a little as he chopped the toes.

"Yes, I suppose it would."  
"It's still weird to think, all that time he was a man presumed dead, who killed Harry's parents, you know? I mean… I know it was a long time ago, but c'mon, I thought that rat was a pet." Ron shuddered and I giggled. Giggled?!

"I would have killed him; I wish Crookshanks had eaten him…" I growled. Ron dropped the knife in shock at my words. Then he hesitantly shrugged, but that didn't hide his surprised look.

"I guess I would have too, if I had known. Well, he deserves it at least." I nodded, then turned to make sure Harry wasn't listening. Thankfully, he was too preoccupied with his potion.

Ron and I worked together in silence for the remainder of the time. We spoke sometimes, but each of us had something our minds. For me, of course it was the man working with me. How calm and easy-going he was right now; I loved this side of him. I wondered what he was thinking about, but I could only imagine. All of the Weasley children were perverted; this included Ginny. So, I decided against questioning him, and found company with our silence mingling.

The two of us ended up creating the second best potion in the class. Of course Harry was first, because of that blasted book. As he stood, humble, and proud, he smirked at me. I grinned at him, which made him chuckle as he looked away.

Ron smiled down at me, as we stood so close to each other, bodies almost touching. I gazed up at him, and before either of us said anything, he hugged me tightly. I was in complete shock.

Breathing in his scent, I decided I never wanted to let go. There was that scent of spearmint and fresh new parchment, as well as a hint of freshly mown grass (all thanks to The Burrow) that radiated from him, and it was so comforting. To me, we felt perfect together. Maybe we were meant to be, I hoped we were. But how could I even tell him?

"Hermione, I just want to say thanks, I wouldn't be able to do any of that without you. You're bloody brilliant,." I smiled, blushing a little as I shrugged, still in his arms.

"Thank you, Ronald." I answered him softly, meeting his bright blue eyes. Everything felt so right. "And it was no problem, really. If you need help, you know I'll help right?" Ron nodded, and finally let go, much to my disappointment.

After Professor Slughorn dismissed our class I-

There was an abrupt and slightly painful poking on my upper arm.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron exclaim.

"Huh?" I asked, I was confused, was it all just a day dream? My eyes met his, and I realized it had all been nothing but a figment of my imagination. Sadness gripped my heart, and I smiled politely.

"Yes, Ron?" I asked him.

"Harry is being a huge prat!" Tilting my head, I asked him why he made such a statement. "Look at the bloke, his bloody partner is the book!" A grin spread across my face.

"Now look who's jealous," I teased, Ron's cheeks and ears flared bright red, then looked at me; puppy eyes. It was all I could do not to giggle, as I instantly knew what he wanted from me. "So I suppose since Harry chose the book over you, you expect me to be your partner?" I jokingly accused him.

"Uh… w-would you mind? I-I didn't mean to o-offend you, Hermione." Ron stammered. This was just too good.

I shivered as my stomach knotted; how I felt when I was being watched. My eyes scanned the room, and quickly noticed Harry looking at the two of us, and smirking. He met my eyes and nodded, then went back to reading his Potions book. I had realized what he had done.

_"He just made the excuse… he wanted Ron to work with me,"_ My conscience informed my brain. I sighed happily, then turned back to Ron and smiled softly.

"Well, Ronald," I started, holding out the rat feet in my hands, almost gagging in pure disgust. "As long as you cut these. And remember, cubed, at the knuckles." I informed him. He scrunched his face, then hesitantly took the feet from me.

"Yeah, fine…" Ron grumbled, reaching for a knife, and began to cut the toes, closing his eyes and shuddering. "You know, this reminds me of Scabbers, I mean…" My heart skipped, as I had this feeling I knew how this was going to end.


End file.
